Murderous Nature
by Blackpippa
Summary: What if Alice never saw Bella jump, and Edward decided in the end that it wasn’t worth coming back JxB Oneshot


Murderous Nature

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, along with the Characters of Jake, Bella.

Summary: What if Alice never saw Bella jump, and Edward decided in the end that it wasn't worth coming back Jakexbella Oneshot

He'd never come back, so she had slowely gotten over him. Did she still love him? Yes she did, and she probably always would. But in the end she had decided that if Juliet hadn't killed herself, and if Paris had been a wonderful friend, that Juliet would have accepted him.

So in the end, she had taken the arm that Jacob had offered her.

Smiling a little to herself she drifted off in thought, going back to that day several months ago when all of it had come about, when she had decided to go with her Paris, instead of mourning her Romeo.

It had been several months ago, she still missed the smile that Jake had before he had discovered his wolf side, but with her he was nothing but loving and supportive.

She had been sitting down at the beach, waiting for him to get back from a run with the boys. Her thick dark hair blew in whisps around her face, and she shuddered a little in the brisk salty air of the night. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them. She had sat there, watching the dark waves crash up upon the shore, for no more than 15 minutes, when she heard the soft snap of twigs breaking in the forest behind her.

Twisting her body around sharply, her eyes fell on the form of Jacob Black, with an apologetic smile across his face. She grinned and shot a playful smile at him. He still looked a little too tired for her taste, but he was there and that was all that mattered.

He dropped to the ground behind her, pulling her into his warm embrace he held her close, blocking out the cold of the night. With a soft sigh she leaned back into him comforted by his presence.

They sat there, for a long, long time, each lost in their own thoughts. After awhile Bella pulled out of his arms, turning around to face him she sat up on her knees. Taking his face between her hands, she looked down into the face she had learned to trust and adore. She smiled softly and whispered in a voice that she knew would carry to him.

"He's not coming back."

A slow smile spread across Jake's face, as he understood what she was telling him. Running her fingertips down his cheek fondly, she laughed, and lowered her mouth to his. The kiss started slowly and sweetly, but the tone quickly changed.

Jake clasped her around the waist and pulled her across his lap, knotting his fist in the back of her dark curls, he wound his tongue with hers. Nipping slightly at her lower lip, he let out a deep throated growl. Hearing her slightly whimper he pulled back, panting.

"Don't stop" she whispered

That was all the invatation he needed. Pulling her under him, skimmed his fingers teasingly up her thigh, he grinned devilishly. Tugging at the hem of her shirt, he waited for her to raise her arms before he pulled it off and tossed it behind somewhere on the sand.

His eyes widened in awe of all she was. Nothing had ever looked so sexy as her spread out before him in a simple lace bra. Looking up into her face for confirmation, he grinned at the sight of her soft smile. Crawling up her he brushed his lips gently over hers, as his hand trailed down to the button of her pants. Unclasping them, he slid them easily dowm her legs, and they joined her shirt behind him on the sand. Grinning in delight at the sight of her matching black panties, he growled lustfuly.

Sitting up she caught his lips with her own. Taking advantage of her position, he snapped open her bra, hearing her slight gasp, he grinned. Laying her back on the sand he ran his thumb in circles over her erect nipple. Smiling to himself at the sound of her quick intake of breath, he swipped his unoccupied down over her warm center. He could already feel her warm juices seeping through her panties.

Slithering them down her thighs he pulled them off and dropped them beside her. He smirked at the sight of her wet center, and her juices running down her thigh.

Trailing his fingers teasingly up her thigh, he delved his middle finger up into her warm wet center.

Grinning as she arched her back, he took that to be the silent offering of her breasts. Bending his head he ran his canine teeth over her nipple, sucking a little he pumped his finger in and out before adding another. Hearing her gasp and cry out in turned him on more and more.

Just as she was about to drop over the edge, he pulled his fingers out. Lifting them to his lips, he tasted her essence, growling at the taste of her, he shreded his shirt in an attempt to get it quickly off. His fingers turned to claws, and he ripped his pants off. Looking down at her he hissed as she opened her legs for him. Palming her mound, he positioned himself at her entrance. Sliding into her with a hard thrust, he fought to keep his animal in check.

Pounding into her hard, the breathing pattern matched, as she moaned out his name. He pumped himself in and out of her hard and faster, her juices coated his length as she begged him for it. Ridding her hard he pressed into her, until he gave her what she wanted. Coming hard into her his cum coated her vaginal walls, as she cried out.

Pulling out of her he hissed at the loss of her warmth. Rolling off of her he pulled her to him and craddled her against him.


End file.
